flutterbutterfandomcom-20200213-history
Inazuma Eleven
The main character, Mark Evans (円堂 守 Endōu Mamoru), is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of David Evans (円堂 大介 Endōu Daisuke), one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who died before Mark was born. Even though his skills and enthusiasm are incredible, his school lacks a real soccer club, as the six other members don't appear very interested even in training. One day, when a mysterious forward named Axel Blaze (豪炎寺 修也 Gōenji Shūya) moves to Mark's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. Characters These are characters of the anime: Mamoru Endōu Mark Evans (円堂　守 Endou Mamoru) is the Captain of Inazuma Japan and Raimon Eleven, usually playing as Goalkeeper. Often seen wearing his trademark headband, Mamoru Endou is a soccer-loving, cheerful goalkeeper and captain of the Raimon Junior High Soccer club, the "Raimon Eleven". He never gives up and always thinks of others before himself. Since he was young, he has held great admiration toward his grandfather, Daisuke Endou, and studies the technique-filled notebooks that his grandfather wrote years ago. Because of his positive personality, he manages to bring out the best in other Soccer players, whether they are an ally or foe. His teammates benefit from his mental strength and encouragement and respect him despite his carefree attitude. Endou constantly trains himself in order to face new opponents and increases his stamina by catching a gigantic car tire tied to a tree. Many girls like Aki and Natsumi show some romantic interest in him but he is too naive to understand their feelings. He helps Little Gigant, as Garshield returns with a new team. His special techniques include God Hand which later evolves into Shin God Hand(True God Hand), Nekketsu Punch (Fireball Knuckle) which later evolves into Shin Nekketsu Punch(True Fireball Knuckle) in the match against Team-K, Bakuretsu Punch (Blazing Knuckle), Inazuma Ichigo (Inazuma-1), Inazuma Ichigo Otoshi (Inazuma-1 Drop),Inazuma Break, Tri-Pegasus, The Phoenix, Majin the Hand, Seigi no Tekken (Fist of Justice which is now G5), Megaton Head (which is now G3), Death Zone 2, The Earth with Goenji and Fubuki, Ikari no Tetsui (Hammer of Wrath which is now v2), ljigen the Hand (Outer Dimension The Hand) which evolves into ljigen the Hand Kai (Ijigen the Hand Remastered) which later evolves into Shin Ijigen The Hand (True ljigen The Hand) and later learns God Catch [which is now G5] in the match against Little Gigante. He does Jet Stream with Gouenji and Toramaru, scoring the winning point against Little Giants. In the Inazuma Eleven movie he can use Omega The Hand. He graduates from Raimon after FFI. In Inazuma Eleven GO, which takes place 10 years after the original series' end, he replaces Kudou as the coach of Raimon Eleven in Episode 6 of Inazuma eleven GO. In Episode 18 of Inazuma Eleven Go, it is shown that Natsumi Raimon has become his wife. He has a character song named "Mamotte Miseru!" (I'll Protect It!) and also has a part in the song "Mata Ne... No Kisetsu" along with Gouenji, Kidou, Kazemaru and Fubuki. He also has two GO character songs, one with Someoka called "Ano Ki no Shita ni Atsumarou!" (Gather under that tree!),and another called "Dakara Zettai Daijoubu!". Shūya Gōuenji Axel Blaze (豪炎寺 修也 Gouenji Shuuya) is a Forward for Raimon and Inazuma Japan. He is the only left-footed character in Inazuma Japan. Gouenji is a quiet, collected and cool ace striker of the team with spikey hair and a cool disposition. At his previous school, Kidokawa Seishuu Junior High (Kirkwood in the English dub), Gōuenji was the top Soccer player of his club and took his place in the Football Frontier. His little sister, Yūka, was unfortunately in a car accident (which was planned for by Gouenji's opposition) while on the way to his big match and was hospitalized soon after. Feeling responsible, he keeps an amulet made by his sister and makes a promise to stop playing soccer until she wakes up. However, when he realizes that his passion for the game still beats in his heart, he changes that promise to becoming the champion of the Soccer Frontier and joins the Raimon Eleven thanks to some persistence by Endou. He becomes close friends with Endou and the team as the story progresses. His special techniques are the Fire Tornado which later evolves into Fire Tornado Kai (Fire Tornado Remastered), Bakunetsu Storm (Fireball Storm), and then Shin Bakunetsu Screw (True Fireball Screw). He also forms a combo technique with Kabeyama called Inazuma Otoshi (Inazuma Drop), one with Endou called Inazuma Ichigo (Inazuma-1) and a combination of the two called the Inazuma Ichigo Otoshi (Inazuma-1 Drop). Additionally, he performs a combination technique with Toramaru called Tiger Storm, another technique with Fubuki Shirō called Cross Fire, and has a 3-man technique with Toramaru and Hiroto called Grand Fire [which is currently G2]. He does Jet Stream'''with Endou and Toramaru, scoring the winning point against Little Gigante. In the Inazuma Eleven movie, he can use '''Maximum Fire and together with Kidou Prime Legend . He graduates from Raimon after FFI. He saved Matsukaze Tenma from injury some time in between after leaving the team he kept on messing up the game against Gemini Storm and before his return fight and eventually win against Epsilon in the Aliea Academy arc, as revealed in the first episode of Inazuma Eleven GO. He has a character song named "Honoo no Riyuu"(The Reason for Flames) and also has a part in the song "Mata Ne... No Kisetsu" along with Endou, Kidou, Kazemaru and Fubuki. Unfortunately Ishido Shuuji, the master and current Holy Emperor of Fifth Sector is none other than Gouenji Shūya Himself as revealed in episode 24 by Endou Mamoru, later in the go series he reveals himself to be an intergrue at fifth sector, to protect soccer. In the episode before the last one Gouenji was revealed not as the master of the Fifth Sector but as the normal Gouenji Shuya. In the second season of Inazuma Eleven he helps the raimon team after Coach Endou gets imprisoned by the Protocol Omega.It is also shown that he has a time bracelet that was given to him by an unknown person going by the name Supporter X. Yūto Kidō Jude Sharp (鬼道 有人 Kidou Yuuto) is a Midfielder for Raimon and Inazuma Japan. A genius Soccer strategist who wears goggles and a red cape, originally from Teikoku (Royal) Academy Junior High School. As the protégé of Reiji Kageyama, he was forced to win 3 consecutive soccer championships in order to be with his sister again and until then, cuts off all contact with her for 6 years. After a match with the Raimon Eleven to see who will compete in the Football Frontier and seeing Kageyama's wrongdoings, he and the rest of the Teikoku Soccer Team quit. Kidou later joins Endou's team, switching to a new blue cape and becomes the team's valuable strategist. His special technique is the Illusion Ball (later evolved into True Illusion Ball). His Combination techniques are the Inazuma Break with Endou and Gouenji, Koutei Penguin No.2 (Emperor Penguin No.2), Twin Boost (with Ichinose), Death Zone (with Endou and Domon, which later evolved to Death Zone 2), Killer Fields with Fudou and Emperor Penguin No.3 [which is currently G3] with Sakuma and Fudou. Kidou does the hissatsu shoot with Fubuki and Hiroto; called'Big Bang'. He Graduates from Raimon after FFI. In Inazuma Eleven GO he appears as Royal Academy's Coach with Sakuma as his assistant. Then he is found to be the part of Resistance along with Michiya Kudō. Later on, he joins Endou Mamoru as Raimon Eleven's Trainer. He has a character song named "Hitomi no Naka no Shouri" (The Victory Within the Eyes) and has a part in the song "Mata Ne... No Kisetsu" along with Endou, Gouenji, Kazemaru and Fubuki. He also a GO character song called "Resistance". Shirō Fubuki Shawn Froste (吹雪 士郎 Fubuki Shirou) is a Defender and Forward for Hakuren, Raimon Eleven, and Inazuma Japan. Shirou is the captain of Hakuren (Alpine) Junior High School's Soccer club in Hokkaido. He is kind, thoughtful, responsible and lovable. He is talented in skiing, ice skating, snowboarding, soccer and is a bear killer. He is both an excellent defender as well as the team's ace striker. He joins the Raimon Eleven during their visit to Hokkaido in order to defeat Aliea (Alius) Academy. On their way to find new members to defeat Aliea Academy, the Raimon Eleven are shocked that Fubuki Shirou is very popular around girls. Fubuki often uses his looks to charm the girls to reveal any information for the team. Owing to a terrible accident with an avalanche as a child, Fubuki is morbidly afraid of the sound of falling snow as well as the sound of thunder. His parents and little brother Atsuya (Aiden) were unfortunately killed in the avalanche, but saved Fubuki at the last moment by pushing him out of the car. Since the accident, Fubuki developed a split personality of his brother whenever he plays offense during Soccer matches. He wanted to become a perfect Soccer player and believed that he could only do so if he "became" his brother (his father's comments right before the avalanche accident led him to believe this). After defeating Gemini Storm, with the help from Fubuki, who has amazing defensive and shooting abilities, the world is saved, or so they think. They realize Gemini Storm is only a second-rank team, and here comes Epsilon. The first battle with Epsilon was a disaster. They met True Teikoku Academy led by Kageyama Reiji. In that battle with Teikoku, Someoka sustained a foot injury and was forced to leave the team. Someoka leaving the team has effected Fubuki's condition, which has gotten worse. During the second match with Epsilon, they manage to tie the score with Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard. But Fubuki is not satisfied to have only a tie with them. They found out there is still Genesis Team to defeat. During that match, Fubuki has lost his mind and tried to block Hiroto's Ryuusei Blade and ends up getting injured and sent to the hospital. In the hospital, Raimon Eleven found out about Fubuki's terrible incident from his past, found out that Fubuki has two personalities within himself. He realized that what his father meant was that he could be perfect only if he played alongside his teammates. Soon, he broke free from both his trauma and his twin brother's personality, merging himself and his brother's spirit as one thus growing stronger as well. His special techniques include the Eternal Blizzard (more powerful when Atsuya (Aiden) does), Wolf Legend (Legendary Wolf), Ice Ground (land Of Ice), and Snow Angel. He performs combination shoots with Gouenji and the others' techniques such as Crossfire with Gouenji (which later evolves into Crossfire Kai (Crossfire Remastered), Thunder Beast with Hijikata, Wyvern Blizzard with Someoka and The Hurricane with Kazemaru. Fubuki does a powerful hissatsu shoot The Earth with Goenji and Endou. Later Fubuki becomes a member of Inazuma Japan for the FFI. Unfortunately, he injures his ankle in the match with Korea's Fire Dragon during the Asia finals. Due to this injury, he is taken off the team. He returns after his injuries are healed to replace the then injured Kurimatsu. He does a new combination technique with Hiroto called'The Birth' against Brazil's team the Kingdom. Fubuki does a very powerful hissatsu shoot with Hiroto and Kidou, called Big Bang. Fubuki also does Koutei Penguin No.2(emperor penguin nr 2) with Kidou and Ichinose. He has a character song named "Ice Road" and also has a part in the song "Mata Ne... No Kisetsu" along with Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, and Kazemaru. In GO, he is the coach of the team hakuren only was under the influence of fifth sector. He went to Endou for help later in episode 25 of GO. Then later on, Shirosaki, who is part of the Fifth Sector, found Fubuki at night on the field alone. He then introduce Yukimura, Fubuki's successor, to be a seed. Yukimura thought that Fubuki betray him and Hakuren. Fubuki explain that fifth sector separate them apart. In episode 27 go, Yukimura finally realizes that Fubuki didn't lie. Fubuki and Yukimura shake hands. After that Fubuki told Endou something that made him startled. Ichirōta Kazemaru Nathan Swift (風丸 一郎太 Kazemaru Ichirōta) is a Defender and Midfielder for Raimon Eleven and Inazuma Japan. Kazemaru is the fastest player on the Raimon Eleven soccer team and has brown eyes and blue hair held back with a ponytail, with long bangs covering side of his face. He also acts as the team's side captain outside the game. Originally a member of the track club team, Kazemaru is convinced by Endou to play on the soccer team for their match against Teikoku. Kazemaru is finally convinced by the promise of fighting a lot of stronger players, as well as Endou's fighting spirit when he bares witness to the goalkeeper's intense training. From their on, Kazemaru becomes a close friend to Endou and a key player for the Raimon soccer team. Later on, during the constant battles against Aliea (Alius) Academy, Kazemaru begins to doubt himself and gains a thirst for power to defeat Raimon's strongest opponents. For a brief while, he leaves the team but later resurfaces in "Dark Emporers", or a team that challenges Endou for becoming the top players. The Aliea (Alius) Rock gives him power. It is broken by Endou's God Hand, and he later returns to the team in the FFI arc. His special techniques are the Shippu Dash (Flurry Dash), Bushin Defense (Clone Defense) (with the power of the Alius rock), Dark Phoenix (with the power of Alius rock), Banana Shoot (Hissatsu Tactic), Fuujin no Mai (Dance of the Wind God), Honoo no Kazamidori (Fire Rooster) in combination with Gouenji, Tatsumaki Otoshi (Tornado F allen) with Kabeyama and The Hurricane with Fubuki. He Graduates from Raimon after FFI. He has a character song named "Mai Agare!" (Let It Soar!) and also has a part in the song "Mata Ne... No Kisetsu" along with Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, and Fubuki. He is . He leaves the team because he is frustrated after epsilon's match that he is not powerful enough to play football with Endou who he said is supposedly stronger than him at that time as he said " I am not as strong as you endou". Heigorō Kabeyama Jack Wallside (壁山 塀吾郎 Kabeyama Heigorō) is a Defender for the Raimon Eleven and one of the original members of the Soccer club. Despite his shy nature and constantly having to go to the bathroom at crucial moments, Kabeyama cares very much about the Raimon team and strives to become a powerful defender. In tough times, Endou helps Kabeyama overcome his fears, causing him to hold great respect for his captain. In the match against Nosei (Wild) Junior High he and Gouenji perform a move called the Inazuma Otoshi (Inazuma Drop) and a combination of the two called Inazuma Ichigo Otoshi (Inazuma-1 Drop). Later he masters a defensive technique on his own, The Wall. Later on, during a match with Fire Dragon from Korea he creates an upgraded defensive technique called The Mountain and Tatsumaki Otoshi (Tornado Falls) with kazemaru. Asuka Domon Bobby Shearer (土門 飛鳥 Domon Asuka) is a Defender for Teikoku Academy and Raimon Eleven. Domon is a tall, lanky player who grew up in America as a child with his friends Aki and Ichinose. He stopped playing Soccer early on due to a car accident with Ichinose, but picked up the game again after moving to Japan as a teenager. Originally, Domon works as a spy for Teikoku Academy under orders from Kageyama to keep tabs on the up-and-coming Raimon Eleven soccer team. After an incident with the team's first coach being revealed as a spy, Domon comes clean and is quick to leave, but Endou defends him and keeps Domon on the Raimon Eleven from there on out. Eventually, Domon takes his leave and comes home to America where he joins the national soccer team "The Unicorn" alongside Ichinose. His special techniques are the Killer Slide(which later evolves into Shin Killer Slide (True Killer Slide)) and Volcano Cut, while his combination techniques are Death Zone 2 with Endou and Kidou, The Phoenix with Endou and Ichinose and The Icarus with Mark in the FFI arc. Kazuya Ichinose Erik Eagle (一之瀬 一哉 Ichinose Kazuya) is a Midfielder. He is a Japanese-American who grew up in the US with his childhood friends Domon, Aki and Nishigaki. As an grade-schooler, Ichinose was already a well-known soccer player until the day of a horrible car accident that hospitalized him for several years. Aki and Domon later moved to Japan under the impression that Ichinose had died, but through rehabilitation treatment, he was healed and went to Japan to visit his old friends. On his first day there, he plays against the Raimon Eleven and is soon invited by Endou to join their team for the Football Frontier matches. Later on, after the defeat of Aliea (Alius) Academy, Ichinose moves back to America and joins the national team "The Unicorn" alongside Domon. He enters the Football Frontier International and finally gets to play his desired match against Endou and his team. However, during the match, Endou, Domon, and Aki learn that Ichinose must soon receive another surgery procedure because of his injuries from the car accident years ago still affecting his body. Afterward, Ichinose is forced to fly back to America and get treatment. His special techniques include the Spinning Shot, Spiral Shot, Pegasus Shot and Flame Dance(which later evovles into flame dance remastered). His combination techniques are the Tri-Pegasus with Endou and Domon which later evolves into The Phoenix, Twin Boost with Kidou and later shares the move Gran Fenrir with Dylan and Mark. Jin Kageno Jin Kageno (影野 仁 Kageno Jin), known as Jim Wraith in the English dub, is a Defender. Kageno is a tall, dark and soft-spoken boy who joins the Raimon Eleven when Endou is out looking for new players. His reasons for joining were to "prove his existence" to people through joining an after-school activity. He has a strange aura surrounding him and a deep, echoing voice that disturbs even his teammates. Kageno turns out to be a valuable asset to the team, especially when developing special techniques, including his help lent to Kazemaru and Gouenji while mastering the'Honoo no Kazamidori' (Fire Rooster). His individual techniques include Coil Turn and he also has his Creepy Technique and he does a technique with Sugimori from Brainwashing Academy called Dual Smash (with the power of Alius rock). He graduates from Raimon after FFI. Category:Television Category:Manga Category:Browse Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Anime